He's a Lady!
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: Ciel wakes up one morning to discover he's not where he should be, and what's with all this hair? And that reflection! Oh... oh no... Through some strange magics Ciel has swapped bodies with someone familiar. But what is the little Earl going to do now? R&R SVP
1. Chapter 1

He's a Lady!

Chapter One

Author's forward: I originally wrote this from a prompt a friend gave me almost two years ago and I decided to finally spruce it up a little and set her sailing.

Thanks for checking it out and I hope you all like it, if so then I'll write some more and maybe develop this to be larger than just a simple, bizarre, one shot pilot.

So please leave any questions, comments, or suggestions, and feel free to pm me as well.

Without any further ado;

…

In the light filtering through the flower motif curtains a small form began rousing in the warm bed at the centre of a bedchamber.

A weak drowsy voice began to speak up from under the billowing sheets.

"S-Sebastian"

Having now crawled through the layers of thick sheeting the owner of the voice began rubbing their eyes as they threw their hand instinctively for the servant-bell's rope. In the still dark room the hand struggled to find the thick rouge material which ought to have been hanging there.

Disgruntled by this small inconvenience the owner of the voice turned their head to help locate the rope, expecting to see the bedside table adorned with the small dart board, water coupe, and his small plant. A feeling of confusion and brief surprise began to take hold.

Rather than the small familiar bedside table with his darts, Ciel saw a large and elegant boudoir.

"What bloody room am I in?" Ciel voiced aloud.

Turning to look around the room he began to realize he had never seen this bedroom before.

The window was on the opposite side to his room, there was the boudoir beside the bed, and there was a large ornate armoire which was composed of three connecting pieces running from under the window on the left of the room, to the wall opposite the bed.

The wallpaper was a striped pattern of light blue columns with pink bows and a flower motif similar to the thin curtains covering the windows.

In addition to the copious amount of flowers there were dolls and stuffed bears, and other animals on almost every flat surface in the room.

The mounting evidence finally hit home and Ciel realised where he now found himself,

"T-this is a lady's room!" Ciel finally announced out loud.

His voice quivered, half in shock and half in terror. His thoughts began to race, _where am I? Whose home am I in!?_

Ciel threw the covers off and was about to jump out of bed when the bangs of his hair fell down and obscured his view.

Blonde… bangs

He looked at the hair in surprise and horror. Bringing his hand to brush the locks out of his eyes he realized that the hair on the sides of his head was also much heavier than usual. And slowly he brought his hands up to either side.

Long, thick, curly, hair seemingly wrapped itself around his hands.

Grabbing two handfuls of the long locks he brought it into his lap, and thus into full view.

It was bright, golden blonde.

"W-what… w-what i-is this?" He managed to force out.

He then felt his head to tell if the hair had been fixed to him, like a wig as some kind of a joke, but as he pulled it immediately manifested that it was actually his hair; it hurt if he pulled it and it moved when he moved his head.

Then he realized what his hands looked like, they had shrunk in size and his nails were now as long as a lady's. His wrists were even thinner than before, and his skin had a light rose colouring as opposed to his familiar sunless pale.

Then he saw what he was wearing, it was a frilly, thin, nightgown with a low, liberal, V-neck with a thin white string laced across the V, containing his chest.

His eyes grew wider still.

"T-th… those… those are…"

His face was contorting into an expression of world shattering dumbfounded-ness.

"Those are breasts!" He finally yelled out.

He threw himself out of the bed and immediately turned towards the mirror on the nearby boudoir.

To his horror he saw a familiar face looking back at him. Though to his unbearable sense of dread, it was not his own.

A small nose, bright, emerald eyes, soft cheeks, and a curved feminine chin…

The face looking back at him in the mirror was that of Elizabeth's.

He stood staring for what seemed like a full minute before becoming immediately light headed and dizzy.

There was no contract seal over his eye, and he felt no sinister power reflected back at him simply because it wasn't there.

He stepped backwards and ran his hands down his cheeks and chin, feeling the face that stared back at him.

The jaw started to chatter nervously in his hands as his voice spoke out; "I… I can't believe it…"

He whispered to himself before finally collapsing backwards onto the circular carpet to the side of the bed. The laying body of a plush teddy-bear cushioned the fall and he shut his eyes while whispering a chant to himself;

'This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!"

He hoped that this was simply a fantastical nightmare… A dream that'd he'd be waking up from at any moment…

But the feeling of the carpet's fibres under him,

The soft lace of the gown,

The air against his skin and the fatigue in his body from waking…

It was all very real.

His ears were ringing with the ambient silence of the room and over his stressful breathing he could hear movement in the great house.

Servants were going to their work, lighting fires, opening the windows, waking the family…

' _Oh God… Elizabeth's family!'_ He suddenly thought.

'What the hell am I going to do!?' he brought a hand to cover his mouth.

'This must be a dream… this must be a dream!'

Outside he heard approaching footsteps and as the door opened he tried to move his neck so that he'd be able to see. But all the strength had left his body and his muscles dared not move or obey any command.

He lay rigid and motionless, chattering and breathing rapidly as panic began to claw its' icy grip around his chest.

'Sebastian…' he thought, 'What am I going to do!'

The footsteps entered the room and Elizabeth's lady's maid Paula entered carrying a small serving tray and a single item on its surface. A diminutively small light blue china cup sat, steaming, in the middle of the silver tray.

It was about the size of a shot glass and Paula carefully made sure not to spill a drop as she pushed the door open and out of her way.

"Good morning my lady!" Paula announced, her voice was jovial and pleasant. Excited and filled with optimism. Inside, if he weren't panicking, Ciel would have been disgusted if Sebastian ever greeted him that way.

As Paula took a slow step into the darkened bedroom she raised her eyes from the tray in her hands and towards her lady's empty bed.

Immediately puzzled Paula's eyes looked downwards and as soon as she saw Elizabeth on the floor she exclaimed; "My lady!"

Dropping low Paula set the tray on the carpeted floor and rushed towards her ladyship.

Ciel finally regained control of 'his' body and as Paula descended he immediately felt the need to bring his arms close to his chest as he shivered and shook nervously.

"I-I'm f-fine!" he snapped.

Paula, oblivious to the words grabbed hold of the edge of the blanket from the bed and pulled it off and around Ciel.

"My lady, did you fall out of bed?"

Paula's eyes searched Ciel over for any signs of trauma and he continued to shiver and chatter from the panic.

"My goodness you're shivering!"

Pulling the blanket tighter Paula wrapped her arms around her lady and hugged her, her voice cooing comfortingly; "It's okay my lady!"

She started, "I'm here for you! Let's stand you up and get you dressed."

Ciel wanted to protest but his tongue did a loop and twist in his mouth and no words came out.

What could he have said?

"Sit just here my lady!" Paula directed Ciel to the edge of the bed and helped him sit down on the billowing, plush, cushion.

"I'll open the blinds and get some light in here for us!"

Paula sped towards the window and threw open the thin curtains. Beautiful English sunlight poured in through the glass and the room's bright wallpaper reflected the light so much that Ciel's eyes felt blinded by it.

"I've brought you some of the espresso your brother brought home from Italy! It's already been making the rounds with us in the servant's hall, my lady you just have to try it!"

Ciel still shook quietly under the blanket and clutched at the edges of the sheet helplessly.

"P-Paul-l-la…" he chattered out.

She furrowed her brow as she stepped closer to him.

"My lady you're still shivering?"

Reaching a hand forwards Paula pressed the back of it against Ciel's forehead.

"My goodness you're ice cold and clammy!" Paula recoiled her hand in distress, "You didn't sleep all night on the floor did you milady?"

Ciel shook his head and the blonde hair flew from side to side emphatically, "N-n-no!" he managed.

Paula's features softened slightly and she sighed in relief, "Oh good! But still! My lady you're as chill as can be!"

Ciel shook and sarcastically chattered; "You d-don't say…"

Turning back to bend down and pick up the serving tray Paula seemed to ignore his comment.

"Here! Drink this espresso it'll help you warm up"

Ciel eyed the beverage with suspicion as his mind began to scream at him, 'What are we going to do Ciel? How are we getting out of this?'

Bringing a shaking hand from out of the covers he slowly reached for and took hold of the small cup.

'Just take a moment… we'll get out of this… we'll think of something…'

Paula smiled and nodded in approval as Ciel took up the drink.

"We'll get this in you my lady then get you dressed! Breakfast is most appetizing today I must say."

'As compared to what?' Ciel sarcastically thought.

"The produce delivery arrived early this morning and Missis Atmore has made several wonderful fruit dishes, little Poppy has become quite the culinary student under her, yes she has!"

Paula held the now empty silver tray close to her chest and she smiled, "I can safely say it looks divine! And anything Missis Atmore makes that _looks_ divine will definitely _taste_ divine!"

She nodded, "Especially if our lady Elizabeth is coming down with a cold!"

Ciel sipped the strange drink gingerly and tried to calm himself down in any way as his thoughts scrambled, 'I've got to get out of here… I've got to set this right!'


	2. Chapter 2

He's a Lady!

Chapter Two

Ciel was far more uneasy as Paula helped him back out of the sheets.

"I know I know my lady!" she announced. "But come now! Despite how we may feel we've always got to start the day right."

'Does she really act like this all the time?!' he thought, 'My god! I can't do it… I can't make it if she's going to be like this the whole time…'

Standing on 'his' feet Ciel looked down over his new body again, 'oh god… this is Lizzy…' he shook his head and looked back up. Deliberately he averted his eyes from what he was wearing.

Even though the body naturally fit into and suited the lacy undergarments Ciel couldn't help but feel embarrassed?

A memory flashed through his mind of the last time that he wore women's clothing.

"My little robin…" shuddering Ciel shook and shivered again.

His teeth chattered and Paula looked back from where she was at the dresser.

"I'm hurrying my lady!"

Ciel nodded and reached behind him to cover 'his' chest with the sheet.

Though the fires had been lit and the home was now buzzing with life he still felt cold…

'So bloody cold!'

He looked past the sheet he'd wrapped around his body and kicked out one of his legs.

The thin and soft bare skin shot out from the sheet in a flash of rosy ivory, 'Why the hell does she sleep in this?'

He shook his head and his blonde hair hit him in the eyes.

"Gah! Ah!"

Paula was bringing a selection of clothes towards the bed and immediately placed her hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"My lady! W-What now?"

Clutching the sheets with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other Ciel began cringing through his response; "I… I hit myself in the eyes with… this bloody long hair!"

Paula took a breath in sharply, "E-Elizabeth!"

Ciel was at first at a loss.

Then he realised, he couldn't just swear as he'd like…

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I… I uh… I don't say that do I?"

Paula held her free hand to her mouth and shook her head from side to side slowly.

"Be sure not to let your father, or especially your mother hear you use that kind of talk!"

Ciel furrowed his brow.

'Really… bloody? It's that bad a word in the Midford household?'

Trying to defuse the tension of the situation Paula laid the blouses she had selected onto the bed.

"W-we…" she cleared her throat and pointed to the clothes as she looked at her lady's eyes.

"What are we feeling more inclined towards today?"

Ciel looked at the blouses and he immediately felt a drop in his chest.

The four shirts had almost the exact same pattern on them, and the colour variation was so minute he honestly couldn't tell a difference.

Without thinking he vocalised his thoughts, "What… what seems to be the selection here? They look like the same thing four times…"

Paula shuddered and brought her hand to her mouth again while reaching to feel Ciel's forehead.

"M-my lady! You must be ill!"

Ciel watched with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You're not able to tell between your Valjeans?"

Ciel assumed that the name must have been the designer, tailor, or perhaps the brand of the blouses before him… But he had to admit he'd never heard of it before and he was so unprepared he couldn't play along or act his way through the situation.

"N-no… I…"

Paula shook her head, "This will not do!"

Taking Ciel's hand Paula led him to the top of the bed and implored him to lay back in.

"Please you are in no condition to be up my lady!"

She practically pushed Ciel into the bed and he tried to voice his protest, "W-wait Paula!"

"No no my lady! You wait just here and I shall fetch your mother and the Mr. Parson the butler!"

Ciel's body trembled at the thought of his fiancée's mother.

"N-NO!" he roared.

Paula's eyes shot widely open.

"I… I mean…" he said lowly. "That's not necessary! Heh…" he nervously laughed to try and down play the situation.

Paula immediately bowed her head, "I'm sorry my lady… I didn't mean to… to jump the gun."

Ciel nodded and exhaled a breath, 'you're still the one in charge Ciel… despite where and who you might be right now… Paula and the staff will still have to obey you.'

Clearing his throat he began; "What would you… suggest for today Paula?"

He still felt so completely shocked and ill from his current predicament but he couldn't arouse any more suspicion.

He had to _act_. He had to play it cool and make it through the motions until such time he was able to get Sebastian and his help.

Paula nodded but her expression was pursed and uneasy.

"I… I'm sorry Paula." He said, "You're right, I'm not feeling well… and I."

Her face immediately softened.

"I had a horrible dream which woke me… I've yet to shake it off…"

He nodded; it was kind of the truth… The most successful lies and acting is when the truth is blended and interspersed around the untruths.

"I was not-"

Paula interrupted, "Please it is my fault my lady! I should have been more considerate!"

Ciel furrowed his brow, but before he could say anything more Paula darted to the dresser and began pulling the rest of an outfit.

"I think that this one would do nicely for today!" she announced.

Pulling a beautiful ensemble together she smiled at her lady and Ciel looked with hidden horror at what he was about to be put into…

"Well…" he whispered, "It's certainly Elizabeth, I mean me!" he corrected.

Paula smiled and beckoned that he stand, she hadn't noticed his slip.

"I shall help you undress my lady!"

'Oh dear god…'

As Ciel sat off the bed he felt his chest tighten and his heart skip a beat.

Making a circle with her finger Paula indicated that he was to turn around.

Now facing the mirror of the boudoir Ciel watched as Paula came up behind and immediately take the sides of his thin nightgown in her hands.

His mind was yelling but he merely bit his lip and remained motionless.

'God is she going to just pull it right off?!'

As he watched in the mirror Paula pulled the nightgown up and over his head.

And Ciel came face to face with his fiancée's naked chest.

Thankfully she was wearing an undergarment around her… ahem…

But her chest was now completely bare!

Ciel shut his eyes as the nightgown passed over his head and he kept them shut until Paula noticed in the mirror.

"Oh!" she laughed, "My lady! Don't be silly!" she laughed again. "Open your eyes! I need your arms to help you get into your brassiere."

Ciel felt his lungs empty at the sound of the word.

He could feel the air on his now exposed chest and a strange weight exactly where he didn't want to look.

But finally he opened his eyes.

Ciel had never seen a naked woman before… Let alone someone he knew!

The closest he'd been to nudity of the fairer sex was when he saw it in paintings, sculpture, or other art…

But as his lids parted he immediately widened at the sight reflected back in the mirror.

Elizabeth's bare skin seemed to look back at him and before he could dart his eyes away he saw her nude breasts.

He turned his head towards the ceiling and allowed Paula to move his arms as she needed.

But Ciel was a boy…

Ciel was curious.

And more than all that… Elizabeth…

Well it was…

She was his fiancée…

They _were_ intended to each other.

Would it…

He finally exhaled a breath and took in a new one sharply.

Would… She…well… It's…

He looked back at the mirror and tried to steel himself.

But the rosy flesh of Elizabeth's form had a way over him.

And coupled with the revelation that this was the first, real, nude female form he'd ever seen he couldn't help but stare with curiosity at the object which commanded men's desires so greatly.

'Elizabeth was beautiful' was all he could think.

Almost in awe he stood frozen, his eyes transfixed on 'his' nudity.

With each breath he took he watched her skin expand and contract.

Her breasts moved outwards slightly, before returning inwards.

Her nipples were… he gulped as he finally looked over what he almost swore to himself he wouldn't look at… they were a dark pink but… as he looked at them he watched the skin erupt with life.

The pale rosy colour began to gain a tone as if it was being warmed by someone's touch…

And the sensation elicited a shiver from his shoulders down his whole body to his toes.

After the shiver passed his skin m-moved?!

The nipples were changing c-colour!?

Unbeknownst to Ciel though his form had changed and he wasn't in his own body, he could still become aroused…

And to a boy who was beginning to enter the strong throes of puberty. The sight of his naked bride-to-be awoke in him an intense feeling…

He felt his chest become empty despite the breaths he continued to take.

His hands felt clammy and his fingers slick against his palms.

He couldn't take his eyes off the image in the mirror and he didn't understand what was now wracking his body.

All of this occurred in a matter of seconds, and Ciel finally gained some of his senses when Paula brought the material of the brassiere to cup and push up his breasts.

The sensation was far more powerful than he had anticipated, and when the soft fabric pressed against his nipples he furrowed his brow in surprise.

'What on earth!?'

Paula, occupied with clipping the brassiere closed hadn't seen any of Ciel's expressions and he thanked himself for having not made any noise that would have brought Paula's attention to his face.

"There we are!" the lady's maid exclaimed.

"Now, here we go…" she continued. As she brought her selected blouse towards Ciel he turned away from the mirror.

Thankful to no longer be under the spell of Elizabeth's beauty he took a deep breath.

Paula looked at his face, "Oh my lady you look much better now."

Ciel nodded, and spoke in a rushed and out of breath pant, "Really?"

Paula nodded as she began helping the blouse over Ciel's head.

"Mhmm, much better!" She smiled and continued, "Your cheeks have life in them again!"

After the blouse was on Paula brought forwards a subdued skirt of similar colouring.

Stooping to help direct Ciel's legs into the clothing the lady's maid's voice rose in a playful tone.

"Did my lady think about our lordship Ciel?"

Ciel felt a strange dash of excitement upon hearing his name but his lack of a quick answer caused Paula to snigger cutely.

"Oh my lady did!"

"I… I did not!" Ciel protested, half as an act and half in truth.

"It's okay my lady I know you were planning to visit him this coming Thursday for tea. So it's only natural to think about the events of the coming days."

Ciel immediately latched on to her words, "T-Thursday? What day is today?"

Paula looked up and furrowed her brow.

Evidentially the forcefulness of his voice was not how Elizabeth spoke… 'Calm yourself Ciel… if you're stuck in Elizabeth's body you have to make sure they all still think you're Elizabeth!'

"I mean…" he started, "I've forgotten today's date… How far away would our da- I mean tea be?"

Paula nodded, "why it's Monday my lady. I know Lord Alexis allowed you a little sherry last night, but I didn't think a few glasses would be enough to make you forget the day!"

She laughed and helped bring the skirt up to Ciel's waist.

Ciel nervously laughed to try and aid the act.

Standing back up Paula turned and pulled a small handle on the side of the large dresser.

It opened like a little door and revealed several pairs of shoes sitting on shelves attached to the back of the door.

"Which shoes might you prefer this morning my lady? It's just around the house so I think we can go for comfort over conformity."

Ciel looked at the alien footwear with apprehension.

He had no idea that Elizabeth had so many shoes merely for outfits!

Paula however wasn't done and went to the other side of the dresser to pull the handle on a door on the opposite side.

It opened to reveal yet even more shoes.

"uhhh…" he verbally groaned.

"I… usually Sebastian, I mean! C-Ciel has told me that his butler, Sebastian, usually chooses his footwear as well!"

Paula furrowed her brow, "Really?"

Ciel nodded.

"My goodness…"

Ciel felt slight relief.

"Well that explains the lordships usual dour appearance! If it's his butler dressing him it's no wonder! The poor boy needs a valet; a real gentleman's valet and no mistake!"

Ciel furrowed his brow and immediately became defensive, 'D-dour? What do I need a valet for!?'

Paula didn't notice the change in her lady's expression and continued, "You'd think that Lord Phantomhive'd have an army of servants, valet, footmen, maids _plural_ …"

She nodded as she picked a pair of white and blue flat shoes.

"We'll I imagine you'll be able to have some sway over such matters when you are wed!"

Ciel laughed, and tried to hide his nervousness, "H-how do you mean?"

"Well I just mean that you'll be able to really make a go at such a grand estate! Imagine it though my lady… You'll be a Marchioness of your own! Being the lady of the house you'll be able to have two lady's maids."

"That and you'll be able to set how the butler will run the house."

Ciel couldn't help but shake his head slightly, 'It'd be a cold day in hell if Sebastian took orders from Elizabeth…'

Paula smiled earnestly and Ciel realised something.

If Paula was speaking this liberally about Elizabeth's running of their future estate together…

"Paula?" he asked.

She helped slip Ciel's feet into some soft socks before directing a foot into a shoe.

"Yes my lady?"

"Do you… do you think Ciel would make a good husband?"

Paula immediately shook her head in surprise, "Oh my lady stop yourself! You've asked before, you keep worrying about it, he and you still have years to go before that."

She smiled and Ciel felt an odd sensation.

"He's a wonderfully charming young man… And I know that you and he are brilliant for each other."

Clipping the silver buckles of the shoe Paula continued; "I know he can be a little sour but… You've got a touch that no one else has, and you can definitely rekindle the kind soul we both know him to have."

She shook her head.

"It was a horrible tragedy he went through… But you! My Lady Elizabeth… You're unerring beauty and kindness can set right nearly any wrong."

Paula placed one hand over her heart and another in the air, "Swear 'fore God!"

Ciel couldn't help but compare the overflow of care and humanity, the genuine goodness he was witnessing to what he normally was greeted with in the morning…

'If I'm in Lizzy's body…'

He looked away from Paula and towards the mirror, bringing a hand to his mouth he shuddered…

'Would that mean she's in mine?'

…

Miles away, in the master bedroom of the Phantomhive estate the body of its little earl began to wake up…


	3. Chapter 3

He's a Lady!

Chapter Three

Sebastian was making his way up the stairs of the servant's passage and after checking his pocket watch he nodded to himself.

'Making good time today.' He thought satisfactorily.

'Nearly seen to everything before the master is to wake…'

He smiled.

"Now, what shall we be getting up to today?" he wondered aloud.

After reaching the top of the stairs he opened a door and entered into the grand foyer of the Phantomhive home.

Bringing a gloved hand to his chin the great demon narrowed his eyes and looked around the room for anything to prompt him along.

"hmm…"

'Well we still have half an hour before Ciel wishes to be woken…' He began a stride across the room and sighed.

Ciel's last report to the Queen had been well received he said, and he was summarily given a fortnight's reprieve from his dog duties.

'Dog duties…' Sebastian sniggered and chuckled to himself as he exited the dimly lit and empty foyer.

Above the foyer and down the hallway Lord _Phantomhive_ had already woken up.

…

Throwing the sheets off of her Elizabeth stretched her arms out and yawned loudly.

Rubbing her hands up her face she made a quiet 'ugh' in disgust at the sleep crust built up in the corners of her left eye.

Balling her fingers into a fist she began to rub as another yawn came over her.

'My goodness!' she thought, 'I've slept for what feels like ages, and yet I'm still so tired!'

She shook her head, 'How bizarre! And I even went to bed early last night too…'

She went to rub her right eye but when her fist made contact with her face she felt a piece of material in the way.

Fluttering her eyes open she noticed the darkness of the room.

"Oh my… how early is it still?" she asked aloud.

She turned from side to side in confusion, trying to see through the dark.

As she did so she tried pulling at the material covering her eye.

"What… what on earth?" She said hastily under her breath.

Getting a finger under the cloth eyepatch she quickly pulled the item off her head, and that's when she first noticed her hair; or lack thereof.

"Oh… ah… ahhh!" she began to scream.

Dropping the eyepatch she brought her hands to her head and immediately began feeling through her hair.

'It's s-short!'

She muffled her screams as best she could and looked down to either side for any sight of her long golden curls in the bleak darkness.

"Who cut my hair in my sleep?!" she involuntarily roared.

'I'm going to kill him… if it was Edward? Oh I swear!'

Her mind was racing with rage and horror in equal measure, 'I'll horsewhip him till he's got no back left!'

She threw the covers off of her body with the intent to jump out of bed. But despite the poor lighting in the gloomy room she could see her body now from under the thick covers.

And her chest was the first thing she noticed…

"Wha…" she said in total confusion.

Her hands descended from her head and slowly came to touch her chest through the nightgown she was wearing.

The material had no V and was instead a tight circle neck. Its material was plain and slightly grey.

It was certainly not any nightgown she owned… she was quite sure of that.

But when her fingers touched her chest she confirmed that underneath the ugly cloth there were no soft breasts otherwise hiding from her view.

She pressed her palms against her chest and instead felt a very thin and boney ribcage underneath.

"What is going on?" she whimpered out.

She looked upwards and by now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough that she could make out the major details of the room around her.

'This isn't my room!' she finally cried.

She kicked her legs out from under the covers and threw them over the side of the bed, forcing herself to stand she immediately noticed the length of her legs.

It wasn't much of a difference but she could tell that she had shrunk a few inches.

She even felt much lighter than normal, yet every motion required far more effort than it should have, or normally would…

'This is still too dark… I've got to…'

Elizabeth could see a window covered by thick curtains to the side of the room and she immediately ran towards them.

"I've got to see! _I've got to see!"_ she chanted aloud.

Her breathing was laborious and her throat hurt as she tried to take in more air.

After feeling the curtains she discovered the middle of the two thick sides of material and she paused after putting her hands in between them.

'Okay… one two three.' She mentally counted.

On three she narrowed her eyes to brace for the coming light and threw both sides of the curtains open.

As soon as she could now see she looked at her hands.

They were thin and the skin was pale, much paler than hers, but somehow they were larger than her own, the fingers had a different quality to them; the nails were cut very short and the skin of the thumbs was bitten and picked at, the raw reddish spots indicated a nervous tick must have caused the injury.

Looking away from the bizarre hands she noticed that her arms were now quite thin and as she eyed them she could see soft and thin dark hair growing up and down her forearms.

"W-wha…" she remarked.

Turning around she searched the room for a mirror.

The chamber was sparsely furnished despite its size, and the paint and panels of the wall was a dark blue colour scheme. It seemed familiar but she still couldn't place it.

Beside the dresser opposite the bed was a full length mirror. She nodded and was about to move when all of a sudden, Elizabeth's shoulders shook in fear.

She exhaled and then forced herself to take a step forwards and towards the mirror, but not before looking down at her legs.

They were so thin!

And… even from here she could see small and dark hair growing down them.

But then she saw something which made her eyes widen in complete terror.

The nightgown she was wearing was long, it came to about an inch above her knees, but as it fell down her body it clung to her chest.

Without breasts she saw that the material was relatively flat the whole way to her legs except for a raised bump in between her thighs.

A bump where…

Her eyes vibrated from side to side and her shoulders began to shake. She had to stop walking.

Her hands came up to her mouth as her mind raced.

'Oh… oh my… God…'

She stood frozen, staring at the bump for several seconds.

Her heart was racing and her breaths were shallow and panicked.

Tentatively her right hand lowered and she extended her index finger.

She took a breath and her arm shook as her finger got closer to the bump in the material.

Gulping nervously she finally poked the bump.

She _felt_ it…

And not just in her finger.

Shaking she threw her hands up and began to scream again.

She leapt forwards to the mirror and when she saw what she looked like she began to scream even louder.

The face looking back in the mirror was Ciel's…

'M-my C-Ciel…'

She shook and her lips tried to move as she stuttered frightfully, "I…I… some…I'm… I'm C-Ci…Ciel?!"

She screamed again and backed away from the mirror until her legs hit the end of the bed. Turning around she buried her face into the sheets of the bed and began crying aloud; "W-what am I going to do? What is this?!"

Bringing her face out of the sheets Elizabeth began slapping her cheeks lightly at first, but her strikes grew in intensity as she began to go mad for a moment.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! _I'm DREAMING!_ "

When the last slap failed to wake her up Lizzy covered her eyes and tried to breathe normally.

A few seconds passed and she was able to regain self-control.

'Okay… just… just turn around Elizabeth…'

"Slowly…" she whispered.

As she did she locked gazes with her reflection.

Ciel's bright blue irises stared back at her and she hesitantly brought a hand towards his right eye.

'There wasn't a thing wrong with it!' she remarked.

Shaking her head she tried to digest the serious fact that she was not in her own body.

'I… I'm Ciel?' She mentally asked again.

She looked over her body in disbelief for a few seconds before she heard the thunder of footsteps outside the bedroom door.

" _Master_!" she heard a voice cry.

The door flew open and she saw Sebastian attempt to enter the room.

Out of habit she immediately brought her arms to her chest and yelled in protest, "N-No! Stay out! No one come in here!"

Sebastian averted his dumbfounded and confused gaze, and though he was intent on seeing to his master's health he couldn't help but immediately recoil and halt at the tone of Elizabeth's voice, and the order that she'd involuntarily shouted.

And so, though he exited the room Sebastian kept his hand on the knob with the oak door parted just a few inches.

"M-my lord? Are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was out of breath and the tone seemed to be one of genuine concern.

More footsteps could be heard outside the door and Elizabeth could make out the hushed whispers of several members of Ciel's staff.

"I…" she started but had to pause.

Elizabeth noticed that her voice; was also, actually Ciel's! She shook her head and clutched her hands into tight fists, struggling against the desire to scream.

Finally she had to say something in the growing silence of risk Sebastian coming in and… and asking questions!

"I'm f-fine! S-sorry! I… I just… c-cramp!"

'That's a brilliant idea Lizzy!' her thoughts confirmed.

"Yes! I had a… a c-cramp in my… in my leg!" She hastily clarified.

She laughed nervously, hoping that it'd put a full stop the servant's advance into the room.

Sebastian furrowed his brow and looked at Mey-Rin and Snake who were standing right beside him, their arms at the ready, prepared to fight.

"A leg cramp?" Sebastian repeated in a whisper.

The footman and maid both furrowed their brows while looking at each other.

"Are you sure you're alright my lord?" Sebastian asked.

Lizzy nodded and made her way to push the door closed.

"Yes… yes perfectly fine now! On my own… alone…"

Sebastian heard that Ciel's voice was closer and felt the door being pushed closed but he was so surprised and thrown off by not only Ciel's tone of voice but also how he was already awake this early, that he stepped back from the doorway and his master was able to push him completely out of the room by lightly closing the door.

As the latch of the metal clicked closed Sebastian could hear the turn lock loudly engage. Moving his hand he looked down at the handle with complete astonishment.

"I…" he began quietly.

The butler looked away from the handle and back at his two staff. They each had an expression of complete surprise as well.

Ciel's voice interrupted his thoughts, and added immensely to Sebastian's already high level of unease and apprehension. He heard his master say, in a completely foreign tone; "I'll ring for you in just a short while! D-don't worry! No n-need for concern! Thank you!"

Mey-Rin looked at Snake and then the three exchanged quiet glances.

Snake was the first to speak, and he whispered lowly, "Is it just me or does the master sound-"

"Different?" Mey-Rin finished.

The two nodded and Sebastian shook his head from side to side, still dumbfounded.

Snake spoke back up again, "Gothe says he's never heard him say 'thanks' the whole time we've-"

Snapping back into action Sebastian interrupted the footman before he said anything too seditious.

"G-get back to work…" he ordered.

Mey-Rin and Snake bowed their heads and then turned to head back down the hall towards their respective tasks, though they continued to whisper to each other as they walked.

Sebastian took a step from the door but he kept looking over his shoulder with wide eyes at the dark wood.

'What on earth has gotten into him?'

…

Back inside the chamber Elizabeth was not easing into her new state as gracefully as she may have hoped.

She was pacing from the door back to the mirror.

Each time she could see herself she'd run her fingers through 'her' hair and shake her head before averting her eyes and walking back to the door.

"What will I do? What will I do?" She shook her head and her voice changed, "What am I going to do!?"

As she made her way back to the mirror she stopped and took a moment to stare at her fiancée.

She brought 'her' hand in front of her face and slowly watched her movement in the mirror. Then she touched her chest and felt the soft fingertips against her neck.

"This… it feels so real, but… it must be a dream?"

She saw that her cheeks were red and that on her right cheek the rough shape of a palm was becoming visible.

She touched the cheek and winced at the soreness.

"But…" she whispered.

'This is real! It hurt! And… it still hurts…'

She continued to look at her Ciel's face and she still couldn't believe it.

She cupped her cheek, and her chest tightened.

'I can touch him…'

She watched her hands as they moved and began to hold her chin.

She laughed in disbelief.

"I can touch my Ciel…"

A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

She looked down to her feet before taking a breath and looking back up at the reflection.

"Smile Ciel…"

She then did her best, despite the situation, despite the craziness of it all; she beamed a smile at the mirror…

'Just to see what it looked like…'

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned away from the mirror as she giggled and sobbed at the same time.

'My… you're _my_ Ciel…'

She looked back at the mirror.

"You know you're… you're so handsome when you smile…"

The corners of Ciel's eyes crinkled and she held back a subdued grin as she looked the face over.

"Ciel…"

She played with the fringe of his hair and allowed herself to touch his cheek like she had longed to do for so long…

She pressed a finger into the end of his nose and giggled at the sight.

She softly ran her fingers along his brow and down the side of his neck.

She pushed his hair back over his ears and touched her thumbs to his piercings.

Stepping towards the mirror she huffed as she came closer to his face than she'd ever been able to before…

She pressed her forehead to the glass and whispered to the reflection as she closed her eyes.

" _I love you Ciel…"_

She then slowly tilted her head and paused for a moment before pressing her lips to the glass.

Opening her eyes just a crack she couldn't help but swoon at the sight which she'd long desired for in her dreams…

Ciel's face; right up to hers… kissing…

The illusion that the mirror provided was more than her heart could take, and she immediately felt a bolt of excitement hit her.

She finished the short peck with the glass and then turned around to face the bed.

'I wonder…' her eyes darted wide open.

'I-if I'm in Ciel… then' She shrieked, "Oh my god! Paula! Don't let him undress!"

She looked back at the glass and raised a finger angrily.

"I mean it mister! We're not married yet!"

Her eyes looked down to the edge of the nightgown.

Immediately she felt her cheeks grow flushed at the idea…

'If… well… if he's in my body and I'm in his…'

She gulped.

Her hands touched the edges of the nightgown.

'Is he…' she shuddered, 'it feels rather drafty down there… is he not w-wearing anything underneath?'

She reached her fingers tentatively underneath the garment and her eyes widened when they touched his bare hips.

'Oh… my word…'

She covered her mouth with her other hand and stifled a nervous giggle.

'Ciel! Y-you… you dog!'

"How could you sleep so indecently?"

She removed her hand from the hip but stopped when it was back at the edge of the cloth.

Her heartbeat beat loudly in her ears.

'Maybe…'

She gulped.

'I… doubt he'd… well… we are…'

Her eye lids fluttered.

"We are intended after all… I don't think it would be in-indecent…"

She clutched at her heart with her left hand.

"Oh heaven above!"

'This couldn't be a sin, could it?'

'We're to be married… we're intended for each other… I… I love him.'

She shook her head in frustration.

'Oh I bet he's giving in to licentiousness right as I speak! Why must I remain chaste of thought and soul while he's no doubt getting his… his… low fill of me?'

She took hold of the edges of the nightgown again.

'If I'm in a boy's body maybe I can indulge in b-boyish behaviour!'

Her fingers curled into the material but she remained motionless.

' _Why do you not move?'_ she breathed heavily, _'Why is this s-so hard?'_

The uncertainty, the awkwardness, the unknown… Everything was stopping her from taking off the only thing between her and seeing the nude body of her Ciel.

'Okay…' she thought, 'Count of three?'

Under her heavy breaths she whispered; "one…"

"Two"

Her arms tensed and she slowly began rolling the material up her legs.

Shutting her eyes she counted the last number,

"Three!"

Pulling upwards the nightgown came over her head and she remained with her eyes closed as her thoughts finally articulated what she was struggling with almost the whole time she'd woken up;

'I… I have no idea what a naked boy would even really look like!'

…


	4. Chapter 4

He's a Lady!

Chapter Four

Elizabeth was gawking in discomfort at the pale, thin, nude, sight before her.

She eyed the angles and curves of Ciel's now naked form and she couldn't help but become disappointed at the strangely underwhelming reveal of his now bare chest and body.

'T-there it is…' she thought, her heart racing.

There wasn't any additional flare to the sight. But every time her eyes got close to actually looking at Ciel's… well… Ciel's p-part. She got a wave of nervousness and couldn't bring herself to really look at it.

'This… is, this is so…' She brought her hands to her face and covered her mouth as she muffled a frustrated yelp.

Shutting her eyes she moved her hands down to merely touch her chest first.

She let out an involuntary giggle of awkwardness when she felt her thin and breast-less chest.

'Oh this is so… so not cute…' She finally thought.

Then she felt Ciel's rib bones through the layer of muscle and skin.

'My goodness Ceil… for all the sweets you eat you're quite thin!'

She exhaled a breath and brought her hands along her hips until the rested on either side of Ciel's hip bones.

'Okay… Lizzy… you've played pretend as a boy before… you've taken the male role when you've acted with your girlfriends… just pretend to be a boy!'

Slowly she brought her hand towards her crotch, index finger extended, to poke her new… uh… t-thing…

She took another breath and mentally 'yeep-ed' as she pushed forwards to finally touch her finger's skin against that of 'her' part.

She felt it. But… there was nothing else happening.

Tentatively Elizabeth opened her right eye and finally looked down her front.

'T-that's it?' she thought, almost disappointed.

She mentally laughed, 'Well… honestly Lizzy, what'd you expect?'

Exhaling a nervous breath she nodded.

"Okay… looks like boys aren't all that… well…" her cheeks flared as she looked back up at her 'face' in the mirror.

"Not that, different in terms of feeling…"

She shook her head at herself.

'I mean…' she thought, 'it's the same as if I were to have poked myself whilst in the privy… or in a bath…'

The mental images corresponding to a water closet or a warm tub filled with water instantly made Elizabeth think about how her fiancée must have been adjusting himself…

"Oh Ciel!" She exclaimed, "You best not be taking advantage and bathing yourself! I swear!"

She huffed and began picturing what Ciel might be doing in her body.

"Paula… please, _please,_ keep him from… Oh!"

Elizabeth turned from the mirror as she began to think, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"Sebastian and Ciel's staff thought… I mean, think, they think I'm him!"

She looked towards the bedroom door.

"Paula won't be able to tell either!"

Elizabeth groaned petulantly and shook her hands on either side of her body.

"Gah! What is going on here?!" she asked in frustration.

She turned her head to the side, stealing a glance at Ciel's profile.

Her eyes traced the line of his body, and the light from the open window gave a unique contrast to the curve of his back, the line of his legs, and… most importantly for Elizabeth… the shape of his butt.

Her eyes widened and she immediately moved her head and eyes away.

'Oh no… oh no, oh no!' She began repeating hastily in her head.

In the bottom of her chest she began to feel a strange sensation of guilt as her cheeks flared red and her breath increased.

Bringing her hands to her face she tried to keep her eyes straight ahead but the feeling of her fingers against Ciel's skin was different now…

'Her' face wasn't her face… and it felt unfamiliar to what she was entirely used to...

How she breathed felt different.

How her hands moved… how her cheeks physically felt.

Even the way her weight was distributed…

Everything was different.

The physical weight of her head and body when she moved was so light, yet so heavy at the same time.

But the sight of herself…

Tentatively she finally looked back at his reflection and took a deep breath.

Moving her arm around her side she began feeling the back of Ciel's leg, slowly.

Almost as soon as she started she stopped.

'No! this… this is so…'

She stole a glance at the door.

Even though she knew and her reason told her no one was going to be disturbing her, she couldn't help but feel a strange vulnerability and desire to be cautious.

A weird feeling washed over her… her brain, wasn't her brain either…

And the chemicals of someone else's body would have different effects if their 'personality' suddenly changed.

Ciel was someone regularly in control, able to keep under tight wraps his 'desires' and how his personal chemistry might have affected his thought processes… In effect Ciel was able to maintain a level of 'mind over matter' with regarding his own body and potential _inclinations_.

At the rise of a certain chemical change he'd be able to handle and or control whatever it may have been within reason.

However, Elizabeth was not Ciel.

And though the body had a new occupant, bodies on their own are stupid…

And though Elizabeth was inside Ciel's physical brain… the brain matter was unaware of the implications of this change.

For Elizabeth she was now looking at something she desired…

Someone she loved…

And her mind was being influenced by Ciel's levels of chemicals… By a boy's inclinations; A young, puberty stricken, boy…

She gulped again and took a deep breath.

'It's fine…' she meekly thought.

Stealing a glance at the door again she nodded to herself as strange level of paranoia had begun to take over.

'We're intended right? And… no one…'

She slowly touched her hand to Ciel's thigh again.

'no one will know…'

She began moving her hand up his thigh slowly and softly.

The skin was somewhat soft to the touch, but the thin and sometimes coarse new hair growth surprised her.

She smiled to herself when she finished the length of the thigh and then promptly she began rubbing her hand back down the leg.

Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks and chest felt warm.

The front of her head felt a little light and she exhaled while maintaining her eyes on herself.

'It's like…' she hazily thought, 'it's like he's a doll for me… it's like…' she giggled involuntarily at the thought; 'he's something only I can play with…'

She surprised herself when her hands felt a compulsion to finally touch the top of his buttock and hip.

It was a compulsion that at first she didn't really think about.

But after she began to touch herself there she began feeling a very strange sensation indeed…

She looked in the mirror and positioned herself to the side to get a better look at the small, but round shape of Ciel's bottom.

She licked her lips and then stopped what she was doing.

Taking her hands away from herself in an expression of almost horror.

'What on earth has gotten into me?!'

She shook her head and took a step towards the mirror again.

There were lip prints and the outline of some smeared saliva across the glass.

Her breathing was becoming shallower and her body was feeling hot as she looked at 'herself' again so closely.

'This is… this is just…'

She tried looking at herself in the eyes but she was feeling something tight below.

When she finally looked down at herself she brought a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"No no no!"

She shook her head and immediately dove towards the bed.

The fun and the excitement of 'playing' and exploring had quickly turned, like she had been splashed with cold water.

Reality showed that she was still someone who was quite un-worldly…

Elizabeth could barely understand and handle what happened to her own body as regarded the natural mechanics of her gender… To ask her what or how men operated was an even lower degree of expertise.

The poor girl buried her hands into the material of the bed's duvet and began covering her lower body in both fear and shame.

Her heart was beating almost out of her chest and she could feel her lip quivering.

She was truly and totally scared…

And for a variety of different reasons too; she was feeling completely alien in 'her' body, she wasn't at her home, she didn't have her Paula, she was frightened of what she was feeling at the moment, and she was completely at a loss as to what was happening to her… err… his body…

'I need…' she tried to think.

Her breaths were so quick that she sometimes caught on the next one before completely exhaling or inhaling.

'I need help…'

She sniffled as her sinuses began to run from the outpouring of strange emotions and feelings.

"I need… I need someone I can trust…"

Ciel's voice came as she recalled a memory. The voice and the moment that she was remembering was something that she was glad Ciel had conveyed to her…

'Lizzy… you know… if you ever need help or if I'm unavailable… Sebastian can and will always do his best for you. I've ordered him to, and you should expect nothing but his best, should you ever need it…'

Elizabeth's eyes teared up as the vision in her mind showed her, her 'real' Ciel as he spoke the words to her.

"Okay…" she whispered.

'I've got to…' her eyes looked to the side of the bed and towards Ciel's night table.

A servant's rope hung from the wall between the side of the bed and the small dark wooden table.

She nodded and shuffled slowly across the bed towards the rope.

Taking a deep breath she extended her arm and took hold of the thick rope chord.

'Just tell him…'

Her eyes widened and she felt an emotional wave overcome her.

She sobbed loudly and let go of the rope to cover her eyes.

"What in God's name am I going to say?!"

She began loudly coughing as she shook.

"He… he'll have me committed!"

She shook her head and ran her fingers off her eyes and through her short hair, "They'll send me to bedlam! They'll say: L-Lord P-Phantomhive's gone… gone c-crazy! Th-thinks he's his finacee!"

The crying became louder even though she tried to stifle it.

"I…"

She coughed.

Opening her eyes she looked at the rope in a brief period of calm between cries.

'Just do it Lizzy…'

She took hold of the rope and shut her eyes as she brought it down with a pull.

She gave it another good tug and nodded as she wiped her nose.

Though she didn't want it, she knew that there'd be a knock shortly at the door.

And with any luck… It'd be Sebastian and Sebastian alone.

She nodded at the thought and then looked down at her hands. But before he arrived… What would she do in the meantime?

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes again and wiped her nose before grabbing another of the bed's sheets.

Wrapping it around her shoulders she curled herself up under the thick blankets and sobbed quietly.

'This is all so…'

The thoughts, feelings, emotions; everything was just totally overwhelming and at the moment very scary…

She shook as though she was cold and finally agreed with her thoughts, 'I don't know a word to describe this…'

"This is just too surreal…"

She coughed and brought her arm up to support the side of her head as she lay curled in the middle of the large master bed.

The tightness in her lower body had yet to dissipate, and with the way that the covers were pushing up against it, the stiffness and rigid tightness was almost painful.

Trying to think of anything other than the strangeness of her sex Elizabeth shook her head and whispered to herself;

"I wonder if I'll ever be normal and cute again."

…

Sebastian hurriedly made his way back to Ciel's room.

The door was closed and so he knocked against the wood as he announced his arrival.

"Master? You rang?"

Though muffled by the door he heard the shuffling and motion of bedsheets and the loud clomp of feet on the floor.

A few quick and uneven footsteps followed before he heard Ciel's voice on the other side of the door.

Though, Sebastian immediately could tell that he sounded _off._

"Are… is it just you S-Sebastian?"

The way that Ciel had said his name was quite strange. It was as if he was unsure about saying it in the manner he did.

It was like how others would address him, almost unsure whether to use his first or last name.

It didn't sound like Ciel at all…

"Yes I'm here master; it's only me."

Quickly he followed up as he leaned his ear to the door, "Is everything alright?"

The lock of the door loudly disengaged and Sebastian promptly returned to a standing position as the wood parted.

A meek voice spoke out and Sebastian waited.

"I… I'm not well Sebastian…"

Ciel's voice was somewhat hoarse and he certainly sounded fearful… Serious…

Sebastian furrowed his brow in concern as he stepped forwards slowly; carefully parting the door he looked into the room for his master.

Ciel was leaning against the wall behind the door, he was wrapped head to toe in his bedsheets and only a sliver of his face was visible through the material.

"Master… there's no need for…" Sebastian began.

But he stopped as soon as he saw the symmetrical plain blue eyes in between the dark sheets.

Sebastian's chest dropped and he stopped mid-step.

The demon was for the first time in a while; truly surprised.

Ciel shook inside the sheets and looked away from the butler's face.

"Sebastian… I…"

Sebastian finally smelt it… and then he began to feel it…

'This isn't Ciel… this isn't my master…' his thoughts were surprised and at the same time fearful.

Ciel looked back up at Sebastian.

"Please… close the door…"

Sebastian looked to his side and pushed the door handle closed with a curt motion.

"Sebastian… I must swear you to secrecy…"

The voice was devoid of confidence and Sebastian was now noticing the lack of any of Ciel's normal inflections or the unique emphasises he'd usually use when speaking.

"I… I woke up this morning and…"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, the cramp in your…"

Ciel nodded and a hand tentatively exited the sheets to stop Sebastian midsentence.

"That… that was a lie… I…"

Ciel shuddered and it sounded like he sobbed, his words were tinged with an indescribable guilt and shame.

"You're sworn to do everything I say correct? You and I have a… have a bond greater than that of normal employee employer…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow quizzically.

'This isn't Ciel…' The demon mentally all but confirmed it as his thought continued, 'he'd never say anything like this…' But without jumping the gun Sebastian held his reservations and played along.

"I am… as per the conditions of our contract…"

Ciel nodded, somewhat relieved but still very nervous, "okay…"

He loudly inhaled.

"I have… I have… a r-real condition at the moment… a real a-affliction."

The young man pushed the sheets off his head to reveal his severely disheveled hair and bright red cheeks.

"Sebastian… I…"

He breathed even louder and huffed as the corners of his eyes twinkled with wetness.

Sebastian furrowed his brow in severe concern, 'what… is happening here?!'

Pausing to take a short breath Ceil finally exclaimed his 'secret'

"I'm actually Elizabeth!"

Ciel's voice cracked and he loudly sobbed as his chest and shoulders shook nervously.

Sebastian's face must have contributed to his nervousness because Ciel immediately began speed talking,

"I-I woke up this morning a-and I… I was i-in this room! And… and I was in this body! But… Please! S-Sebastian, you must believe me… I… I'm not Ciel! I'm Elizabeth Midford… I'm… I'm Lizzy!"

The voice climbed and descended as Ciel tried to breathe, occasionally he'd be forced to pause and take a breath and try to stay standing and stable.

Sebastian stood mutely in complete dismay at the information he'd just been given.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and his lip quivered as his voice shook with uncertainty,

"S-Sebastian? I'm n-not Ciel… I'm Lizzy…"

The voice repeated itself but was devoid of the same urgency and conviction as earlier.

Diverting his eyes from Sebastian's face he meekly began to clutch at the sides of the sheets.

"please…" the voice was now pathetically meek and had dropped as low as it could go, "help me…"

Sebastian shook his head from side to side as he seemingly snapped out of a trance.

"I..." he looked to the door and then extended his hand towards his master.

"Ciel… I…"

Ciel looked up and regarded the hand with apprehension.

"No… I'm Elizabeth! Please… you must believe me!"

Sebastian narrowed his vision as he studied the stressed and terrified features of Ciel's face.

'He's… he's telling the truth… I don't sense Ciel's soul… I … it's familiar…'

His eyes widened.

'That is Elizabeth's scent!'

'I can tell! It's her!'

"I… I believe you…"

Ciel's features lightened just a little as his shoulders relaxed under the sheets.

"Really?!"

Sebastian nodded, "I do."

Ciel's eyes looked away as he thought.

"Wait… but… How could you believe me so quickly?"

Sebastian's face froze.

'Shit… Elizabeth can't find out that I'm a demon!' mentally groaning Sebastian's thoughts continued, 'Think you fool… think of how can we get out of this!'

"C-Ciel and I… we… we investigate things of… interest."

Ciel's brow tightened in confusion.

"We… we look at things which, defy natural explanation. Things which… border on the, the edges of modern science…"

Ciel looked away in confusion, "I… r-really?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes… that's primarily our… our job I suppose."

"So… you believe me? You're not going to throw me in Bedlam?"

Sebastian shook his head, "no… we've seen possessions, magic… things which as I said, defy scientific explanation."

Ciel nodded.

Tears streamed down his cheeks,

"So, that means we can fix this?!"

Sebastian nodded again.

"Yes…"

"Oh thank heavens!"

Ciel's small body shook with relief under the covers and he descended to his knees.

"I swear I won't do anything sinful or bad as long as I live… So long as I get back in my body…"

Looking at Sebastian the young lord nodded.

"Thank you Sebastian… please… We've got to… we've got to get my estate. Ciel must be in my body… And I swear! If he's…"

Ciel stopped and panted hastily.

"My lor… my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"I… nothing… please. Just the sooner that this is dealt with the better!"

Sebastian nodded.

"Now… Sebastian… I…"

Ciel cringed and his chest rose with fear again.

"I have another a-affliction…"

Pointing a hand towards his crotch as he sat Sebastian at first didn't understand, but then it hit him.

Loudly Sebastian 'ahh-ed' as he discerned what it was Ciel-Elizabeth could possibly be indicating.

"My lady… I don't imagine I'm one to be giving you that kind of-"

Raising a hand Elizabeth interrupted the butler. "Please… I've gone through too much terror to not understand what the… what the…" she huffed and shook her fist in frustration.

"…Bloody hell is going on!"

Sebastian raised a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing, the awkward cursing, coupled with the knowledge that it was actually Elizabeth forcing out the words so clumsily… The demon couldn't help but feel entertained.

"well… I uh…"

He coughed and cleared his throat.

'Is there any good way to explain this to a young lady?' he thought.

"Please Sebastian! Despite my appearance… I am Elizabeth and…" she paused, "Though I may be a lady… I demand you give me actual answers! No obfuscation and no honeyed words! I don't care about propriety…"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"After the horror I've experienced at these alien sensations I've felt so far… I demand proper explanation!"

Sebastian's expression softened and he lowered into a crouch.

"I…" she meekly spoke again, "I'm sorry for my tone… I'm just so overwhelmed as you may imagine…"

Sebastian nodded calmly and he adjusted the tone of his voice, like he was with a skittish animal. He was quite awkward as well, he knew how much Elizabeth meant to Ciel and the demon was going to have to be tactful in how he was to 'educate' a Victorian lady about…

He sniggered mentally, 'the birds and the bees… Really? oh this job has had no shortage of twists and turns…'

Clearing his throat he furrowed his brow and softly began, "Well my lady… How… uh, what is it you want to know?"

She nodded and then looked down at the sheets covering her.

"Well… perhaps you can begin at the basics? I know Ciel may be worldlier than I… and with such a…"

She stopped.

"Well… actually I don't know, I don't want to know… just… just tell me as if I were-"

Sebastian interrupted with his calm and reassuring voice, "there's nothing more to say my lady, I understand."

He tilted his head in disbelief as he continued, "I will do my best to educate you… but… I must warn you… it may be somewhat uncomfortable for a lady to hear…"

She nodded and agreed, "I understand that Sebastian, but… if he's in the same situation as I am than I can tell you that Paula would not, and cannot possibly be as stoic as yourself sir…"

Sebastian offered wordless agreement before beginning.

…

Though the butler was correct, and Elizabeth was completely unprepared for the brief lesson, she was nonetheless thankful that Sebastian was not a man who was totally consumed with the austere and puritan sensibilities of many others…

The information she learned was somewhat harrowing but she was entirely relieved…

Nothing that had occurred or was going on was so far 'unnatural'.

In fact Sebastian commended Elizabeth on her acclimatisation so far to… well… to having been suddenly turned into a boy…

Though horrifying it had been, Elizabeth was now calmed and had been set at ease with the assurances that the magic which had bewitched both Ciel and her was not unknown to Sebastian, and that her... 'tightness' and the erratic heartbeat she'd suffered from earlier were indeed natural.

Everything could be fixed and the hex was reversible…

Sebastian explained a little bit of what he suspected might have been at play, but naturally he kept much secret. He wasn't about to risk spilling any major secrets which he and Ciel maintained.

Though at the same time, miles away from the Phantomhive estate, Ciel's adjustments were not going nearly as smoothly…


End file.
